


Hush

by soberdaydream



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberdaydream/pseuds/soberdaydream
Summary: JJONAK/NENNE这里没有别人，就他俩，我意思是没有NTR，dont worry :)





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> 很雷，被年下却经验丰富的后辈支配是种什么感觉？出现不适请及时点X :)

跟之前打过的APEX，OC相比，如果你问郑然官在OWL比赛的感觉是什么，他大概会告诉你，感觉太棒了。  
那第一年在OWL，打全明星赛的感觉怎么样？这个感觉大概根本没有办法形容有多棒。  
棒到郑然官在回到基地之后脑子里还回荡着赛场的各种声音。观众的欢呼，那欢呼和正赛时候是不一样的，台下年轻的姑娘小伙拼命的呼喊他的名字；耳机里的枪声，真实的好像那子弹是擦着发梢穿过去的；其他选手的声音，有插科打诨的，有给他加油的。比赛已经结束好几个小时了，他冲了个澡躺到床上，闭上眼睛眼前仿佛还是闪烁的屏幕和欢呼的人群。  
之前过度的紧张和兴奋让郑然官无处安放的肾上腺素蠢蠢欲动。他长呼了一口气，把手慢慢伸向自己的裆下。半勃的下身像是终于得到了注意，随便的几下抚摸就变得完全坚挺了起来。刚才郑然官还喝了点儿酒，所有的因素夹杂在一起，让他觉得自己仿佛是云中漫步，正好放松一下好好睡一觉。  
“然官哥啊我烟油又没了……”这个点儿了连敲门也不知道就直接闯进来的人只有方星现，郑然官有点尴尬，但是他第一反应是方星现应该更尴尬。  
“……你上次用的那个”直接推开门的方星现手里握着门把手，看见床上的郑然官正保持着一个男人都懂的姿势，眼神迷离的盯着他。  
“……”  
“……”  
郑然官拉过旁边的毯子把自己遮住，准备先把方星现打发走，没想到的是方星现却侧身进屋，然后反手锁上了门。“噢哟，然官哥你这个不锁门的习惯可是真不好呢。”郑然官只能叹口气：“这是基地规定好吧，不许锁房间门，倒是你学学礼貌，先敲敲门再进屋啊。”  
方星现应该也是刚直播完又去洗了澡，穿着他的印花睡衣，头顶还带着潮湿的气息。带着圆框眼镜的白皙青年一步步慢慢的挪到郑然官的床边，“敲了门你会不会就被吓得不知道该干什么好了？”  
“哈？”郑然官根本跟不上方星现跳跃感过强的思维路线，“烟油在那边置物架最下层，你拿完赶紧走，我要睡觉了。”  
方星现连一个眼神都不屑于往别的地方挪，他直勾勾盯着郑然官，“你确定是睡觉？你要是能立刻睡觉，我现在就消失。”说的时候他还比划了个黑影隐身的动作，虽然僵硬了点。  
郑然官觉得自己刚才舒服的状态已经被这个不识时务的小崽子气走了一半。他没好气的说：“不然呢，我还能干什么？”  
方星现一条腿跪到了床上，然后把上半身压低，手撑在郑然官身体的两边。“哥别忘了我呀，我早就说过了哥随时找我都可以的吧？”一边说，一边开始解自己睡衣的扣子。“今天你在赛场上的样子可太有意思了，那会儿在你身后，得亏我是坐着的，你是不知道那会儿你的气息有多诱人。”  
“你话太多了，出去”郑然官指了指门，“出去了把门给我带上。”  
然而方星现呐，从来就是那种脸皮厚过城墙拐弯还毫不自知的人。他一把扯开郑然官手里的毯子，直接把自己的手也覆盖在郑然官的手上。“是不是觉得今天特别刺激？哥你比我大，但是比赛还是打的少，嘿嘿，我可是都习惯的差不多了。”  
郑然官实在是很燥，他就是想释放一下然后好好休息，怎么这个突然出现的方星现还揪着不松手了。他一把拍开方星现的小胖手，却没想到那只手很快出现在了自己脸上。软绵绵的掌心带着灼热的温度，轻轻挫过郑然官肉肉的脸颊。“然官哥需要一场爽飞了的性，然后再说好好休息，你光撸是不够的。”方星现说着就随随便便脱了自己的睡裤，而那下面什么都没穿。“你这里有润滑剂么？我猜没有。你是等我回屋里拿点凡士林还是先给我舔舔？”  
其实选择的权利根本就没有留给郑然官，方星现的两根手指已经伸进了他的嘴里。平时熟练操纵鼠标左右键的两根手指在郑然官的嘴里灵活度直线上升，夹着郑然官的舌头在口腔里一通乱搅，没几下就有口水顺着手指流出，划过了手掌，挂在方星现的掌根处。  
“有时候我真的觉得是小看哥了，”方星现把手抽出来，照着郑然官湿润的嘴唇亲了一口，“你现在这个样子，会让我觉得你可能……”  
“方星现你想干什么，要么赶快干，要么赶快滚。”  
“好好好，我想干然官哥，这个答案够不够明确？”

两根手指又很快没入了郑然官的后穴。他鲜少在性事中是担任接纳的那一方，生硬的肌肉紧紧箍着方星现的手指，郑然官吞咽了几下口水，把异物侵入的疼痛也一起咽进肚里。方星现没什么耐心，在他的眼里，一个五连无法解决的问题当然就要用两个五连来解决咯。他往手心啐了一口，然后随便在自己的阴茎上摸了几下，就迫不及待的把头部对准了郑然官没有充分准备的后穴。“我的没那么大，哥你忍忍，一下就过去了。”

话音刚落，方星现就一个挺身把自己狠狠冲进郑然官的体内。是的，方星现个子不高，年龄也小，但是对于郑然官来说要用一个平时并不适应接纳异物的部位直接吞进一整根并不简单。他抽了一口气，从嗓子里又挤出一声急促的呻吟。方星现赶忙伸手把郑然官的嘴堵住，“哇你干什么呀，等着东奎哥来敲门叫你闭嘴嘛？”

另一个队友的提及让郑然官整个人更紧张了一些。他一只手抓着身下的床单，另一只手举起来自己咬在嘴里，涨红的脸上满是沉醉的表情。方星现看着他，一个熟悉的微笑爬上嘴角：“我就知道哥也拒绝不了我，”说着他开始了抽插，“你根本就拒绝不了任何人，对吗？”

郑然官想摇头，却被方星现的动作惯性带着，整个上身都在床上摇曳，只有几声破碎的呻吟冲破喉咙。方星现低下头，去吻了吻郑然官的前额和脸颊，“我能让哥舒服的，你放松一些好不好？”说着又去撸动郑然官的阴茎。方星现的手心满是粘腻的汗水，握住的时候带了沙沙的质感，刺激的郑然官只能无助的向后仰头。脖颈上的喉结凸显了出来，方星现腾出来一只手去轻轻抚摸那脆弱的一块骨头，又试着去掐住郑然官的整个脖子：“哥就是喜欢被粗暴的对待，对不对？兴奋过后会很累，这次我就放过你，下一次哦，要是下一次你再这样，我可绝对不会心软的哦。”方星现又加快了下身摆动的频率，肉体撞击的声音回荡在狭窄的房间里。

郑然官根本听不清方星现说了什么，他只觉得自己越来越接近顶端，像是可以轻易的摸到天空，碰到星星和月亮，最后接近了太阳。过分温暖的阳光融化了他蜡铸的翅膀，随后他急速下坠，却坠到了比自己还矮半头青年的怀里。青年软软的肚皮接住了他，笑着收紧了手臂。


End file.
